The present invention relates generally to clubs for use in playing the game of golf. More particularly, the present invention provides a new type of golf club which may be used as a putter. The putter of the present invention substantially improves the accuracy of a golfer's putt shot. Among both avid and occasional golfers, there is perhaps no more challenging a part of the game as the putt shot. The golfer's ability to negotiate a golf green with an accurate putt substantially impacts on his score. Conventional golf putters utilize a generally rectangular metal head to strike a golf ball when putting. These conventional putters are prone to being dented thereby creating an uneven striking surface which causes erratic rolling of the golf ball. Additional problems present with conventional golf putters include a lack of adjustability of the length of the shaft portion, the lack of adjustability of the weight of the club, the non-resiliency of the striking surface of the club head and the singular manner in which the club can be used.
Accordingly, a need exists for a golf putter which affords adjustability of both length and weight, which has a highly resilient striking surface and which can be used from different putting positions.